


Doctor Griffin And Commander Lexa

by WarriorGirl1500



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorGirl1500/pseuds/WarriorGirl1500
Summary: Junior Doctor Clark Griffin had been through some ups and downs in her life but she is happy. Or so she thinks. When Lexa Woods enters her life, she realises there may be more to life than she thinks.Don’t judge me too hard this a first attempt and I don’t really know where I am going with this, so open to suggestions, but everyone has to start somewhere. Clexa in third person point of view for now.





	1. The Morning After (Clarke)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to the show.

Chapter One.

 

It was a cold morning; the sun was trickling through the window as the subtle rays hit Clarke’s face. The rays illuminating her long, waxy, blonde hair as well as her face. The remanences of last night’s makeup still lingering on her face. And what a night it had been for this junior doctor. The light cascading through the window caused the blonde to stir in her slumber. Her ocean blue eyes coming into few as her eye lashes flitted open. Yawning as she sat up, head pounding loudly and ears ringing. Drinking two bottles of vodka, 3 shots of tequila and 4 ciders was not the best idea, but that didn’t stop Clarke.

 

Before she gotten into med school she was known as party girl Griffin. She had put that part of her away that whole time, only once she was finished did she resume. And now with having some time off for a holiday did she indulge herself again. But clearly, she had forgotten that going a good few years without drinking makes you an incredible lightweight. Being the good girl she claims to be, she had left herself two tablets and a glass of water for when she woke up. Even drunk Clarke is responsible and tries to take care of everyone.

 

She sat up, popping the tablets into her mouth and took a swig of water into her mouth. Remembering different parts of the night before. Watching Raven flirt hopelessly with a girl that was nothing but cheek bones. Octavia fawning over this tall, well-muscled guy who could do nothing but smile at her the entire night. She was glad her best friends looked happy, a ghost of a smile played on her lips. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself.

 

Her eyes stringing open when she realised when she remembered the song she was humming. Her mind filling with her face. The forest green eyes, the eyeliner emphasising her eyes, the jaw line sharp enough to kill, the kissable lips, everything drawing Clarke into her. High pony tail with her scalp covered in tiny, intricate, braids leading into the pony tail. The mystery girls body close to hers. Clarke remembered the feeling of her arms around Clarke, holding Clarke as close as possible. Clarke could still smell her perfume, she her face, feel her arms around her. The clearest memory she had was that she felt safe with this girl. Like whatever happens this girl would stand by her and protect her. This was a completely new feeling for Clarke. Her past relationships hadn’t had the best endings. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she didn’t to ruin the thought of the new girl with them.

 

She turned to look at her phone on charge, a smile played on her lips. Clarkes smile grew as she opened her phone, hoping she had taken a picture with this girl. Flicking through the photos who had. Lots of photo from before heading out, of Clarke, Octavia and Raven all dressed up. Raven with her bright red lips, hair up in a high pony tail to extenuate her dark brown hairs length, wearing a skin tight sleeveless red dress that plunged into her cleavage. To top of her look, she added knee high black heeled boots and her black leather jacket to be taken off as soon as possible. Octavia going for more subtle makeup, with her eyeliner making her eyes pop, a tight lacy black dress, the lace making little intricate patterns all the way down her slender arms. Clarke topped the trio off with a black dress, which had clear lace that starts at the side going around her back to her other side that had black patterns going through it, with a bold black front with a plunging neck line, giving ample view of her cleavage. Like Octavia leaning on subtler side of makeup. A small amount of white eyeshadow beneath her eyes to contrast the black eyeliner on the top of her eyelid. Hair all pulled over to one side, cascading over her shoulder.

 

Her smile depleted as she started to lose hope in finding this girl on her phone. Giving up hope she decided to shower. Leaving the comfort of her bed, she walked over to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror she chuckled at the state of her face and hair, knowing she will be panda eyed within a few seconds in her shower. Deciding to brush her teeth before having the shower as she couldn’t stand the taste of old alcohol in her mouth any longer. Once completed she hopped into the shower. Warm water cascading down her body. She sighed in pleasure. The picture of the girl came back into her mind, she bit her lip at the thought of her. Her mind started to wonder _What that girl is doing now? Is she thinking about me? What’s her name? is she from around her? I want to see her again._ She continued to think. And at that moment that very girl had just started to stir from her slumber. 


	2. The Morning After (Lexa)

Chapter Two

 

Lexa had begun to wake from her slumber, images of the cute blonde in the stunning black lace dress she had met last night filling her pretty little head. However, before she could properly wake up her door was slammed shut, and by the giggle that came after it purposely. Making her bolt up straight, the small smile that she did have now completely faded. She glared at Anya hard. “Why? Why did you have to do that, I was perfectly happy being asleep”. Once she finished her statement she flopped onto her front hiding her face from her best friend. “Oh, hush up you, I have news I wanted to share. And you will want to know it too, it has to do with blondie”, she teased. Anya knew mentioning the blonde would Lexa’s attention. And she was right in her assumption, little green eyes peered over the fluffy white duvet at her, waiting for the news that would eventually fall out of Anya’s mouth. “I have names of the three girls with you, me and Lincoln. Lincoln’s girl is called Octavia Blake, in her final year at Arkadia doing a degree in law. The quick-witted girl that was talking with me was a Miss Raven Reyes, a mechanical engineer who graduated last year from Arkadia and now has her own car shop. And…”, Anya kept the news about Lexa’s blonde, until her best friend prompted her to continue.

 

“Well are you going to tell me about the hot blonde or am I going to have to beat it out of you”, laughing all the way through her little fret. She knew Anya was just teasing her. “Well, her name is Clarke Griffin. Daughter of the famous Abigail Griffin. The one who performed your leg surgery when you that truck hit you off your bike and broke your leg in several places. She followed in her mother’s footsteps and is now a junior doctor.” Lexa’s mind began to race. _Wow she sounds absolutely amazing! I want to meet her. Talk to her where I can actually hear her not in some stupidly loud club. I wonder what she’s doing right now. I wonder if…_ Her thoughts came to a sudden halt. Lexa began to think about how she would never be good enough for a girl like that, how could she? Even though Lexa was basically famous and had money for anything she needed, she had always been insecure about her place in life.

 

“Okay, stop whatever your thinking because I can guarantee you are wrong” Anya interjected. She could see the slight frown that had started to form on Lexa’s face. Since Costia had left her heart broken when Lexa was eighteen, Lexa had it in her mind that she was never good enough for anyone. Especially a girl like Clarke. “Look I know that Costia messed you up pretty bad, but it wasn’t working for her anymore. She only wanted what was best for you both. Even if she had to hurt you first, you know it was for the best. She moved away a week later, you can see that she had it all planned. You know that you are good enough, your Lexa fucking Woods for crying out loud. Commander Lexa, in our band. Able to have thousands of girl’s flock to her feet. Which you never concern yourself with as that isn’t you. You are the most honest, respectful and loving girl I know. So, stop it. And give her a ring, or send her a text for crying out loud!” And with that Anya threw a piece of paper at Lexa along with Lexa’s phone.

 

Lexa knew that she wouldn’t get anywhere arguing with Anya, as well as she knew that Anya was right. Looking at the number, she decided to take the leap of faith that she had been afraid of. _The worst thing that can happen at this stage is she says she never wants to see me again, or she just wants to be friends. So, give it a go you fucking moron._ Typing the number into her contacts. And writes Clarke a text. This takes several minutes, as she doesn’t know exactly what she wants to say to the hot blonde. After she sent the text she moves towards the kitchen where Anya currently resides. Lexa begins to smirk seeing Anya playing with a little piece of paper of her own.

 

“You going to message her? Or are you going to get all broody as you hate to make the first move?” teasing Anya, as she had been teased earlier. Anya gives her a pointed glare, as if to say ‘don’t start with me women’. “Go shower you reek of booze, sweat and night club.” Lexa gave herself a look up and down in the mirror to her left. She had to admit she didn’t look her best. Her black jeans with her leather belt laced through the belt loops still on her body, her red plait shirt long since disregarded somewhere, leaving her just in her black lace bra. Her hair taken out of the braids she had put it in last night, wild brown curls spilling over her left shoulder. A shower was definitely a good idea, she felt the need to be clean and get rid of her makeup. She never wears much, usually just simple eyeliner and mascara. Lexa often felt more self-conscious with make-up on than without. Mainly due to the fact she usually doesn’t need unless performing so likes the freedom of bare skin. She left Anya in her kitchen, as she began to make food as Lexa went to have a shower.

 

Walking into her rather spacious bath room, she removed what was left of her outfit from the night before. She turned on the shower and jumped in. Instant regret as she realised the water hadn’t had time to warm up, as freezing cold water beat against her tanned skin. She sighed, there was no point leaving the shower. The water slowly started to warm as the brunette started to think of a pair of ocean blue eyes and the gorgeous girl that went along with them. A smile began to play on her lips. She couldn’t wait to hear back from the blonde.


	3. Texts In The Morning

Chapter Three

Her shower had felt all too short, but once the water had started to dip in temperature Clarke had decided that it was time to get out. Panda eyes washed away, along with all the make-up she had donned upon her face the night before. Sighing as she brushed her slender fingers through her long, damp blonde hair. Her mind still on the forest green eyes. She had the itch to sketch them, sketch the girl, something she hadn’t done since…

                                                    

Clarke froze in position. A single tear leaving her eye, leaving a track of where it slowly made its way down her cheek. Bringing her hand up to brush away the tear from her face. Breathing deeply, exhaling harshly through her mouth. Pushing all thoughts of her father out of her mind for the moment, there wasn’t a day that goes by that she doesn’t think about him. Deciding to finish up in the bathroom so that she could change into warmer entire than the fluffy light grey towel that was currently wrapped around her body. She chuckled at the sight of her breasts trying their very best to spill out of the top, nothing ever seemed to fully contain them even a towel. Walking back into her room, starting to hum the song she had stuck in her head since she danced with the mystery girl.

 

She noticed the screen of her had phone lit up. Curiosity getting the better of her she abandons clothing herself and wonders over to her phone currently besides her bed where she had disregarded it after abandoning finding a photo of the mystery girl. An unknown number had texted her. Which struck Clarke as odd, she had no recollection of giving the girl her number or anything. The curiosity built within her as she opened her phone and read the text that the unknown number had sent.

 

Unknown Number: Hello Clarke, I hope you are okay. My name is Lexa Woods and I believe we may have shared a dance or two last night. If you are wondering how I got your number, well my friend Anya gave it to me (she was the one flirting with your friend Raven. I’m guessing Raven gave her your number in addition to your friend Octavia for Lincoln). I was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee later today? You can definitely say no, but I would like to talk to you when I can actually hear you. As well as have the chance to see those beauty ocean blue eyes ;). Hope to hear back from you soon xx

 

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. She needed to give Raven a massive hug, however there was more pressing things at hand in that instance. Which would be to firstly, she needed to text the myst… Lexa, she needed to give Lexa a text back.

“Lexa”, Clarke spoke out loud. Wanting to get the feeling of the name on her tongue as she said it. It wasn’t a usual name, nevertheless from what Clarke could recall, Lexa was a usual girl.

 

Clarke: Hey Lexa, I am very well thank you. How are you? I would definitely be up for coffee later, have anywhere in particularly place you would like to meet? I would like to talk to you, and get a much better look at you now that the alcohol has left my system ;) xxx

 

Her fingers danced over the phone as she typed out her text to Lexa. Once she had completed her first objective she sent a quick ‘thank you for giving Anya my number to give to Lexa!! You’re the best Ray!’. Adding Lexa’s number to the contact she smiled to herself and fist pumped the air as she jumped up. A sudden cold surrounded her body causing her to shiver for a moment. _I forgot to get changed, now I’m standing here buck naked. Of course, I’m going to get cold. Get a grip Clarke and get ready to go see Lexa._  After she had finished her mental dialogue she had a new lease of energy that she didn’t think she had in her she walked over to her dresser to stand changing. Needing to find an outfit that looked hot as hell but didn’t overdo it as it was only coffee. Mind beginning to think about all her possibilities. _What might Lexa wear?_

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa was eating her pancake that Anya had made for her when she heard her phone went off. For Lexa, it seemed like eternity between the phone going off and her picking up her phone. She hoped it was Clarke, and she was right. Smiling brightly over phone as she began to read what Clarke had said. Once done she smiled more, like a cherisher cat. _She wants to meet me!!!_ Lexa squealed like a little girl, causing Anya to raise an eyebrow at the usually stoic Lexa. Clearing her throat Lexa focused back onto Clarke and telling her when and where to meet her.

 

Lexa ;): How does Polis sound? At 1 o’clock? xx

 

Clarke: Polis sounds good. Luckily that isn’t too far away. See you then Lexa ;) xx

 

Clarkes reply to her had been almost instantaneous. Not letting her thoughts run off to far, Lexa schooled her emotions and her face. She needed to think clearly. _Okay, you have less than an hour. Well you need to change, something casual but still look good._ She looked her at her best friend, Anya seem to be her in her own little world. Anya was never one really for emotion so to see her taking an interest, not that she’d admit that, to a girl was healthy but still a shock in Lexa’s opinion. Lexa could see the small smile that was tugging at the edges of Anya’s lips. Placing her phone in her pocket she decided to say something before going to change.

 

“Messaged Raven, did we?” smirking when Anya looked up from her phone looking a little sheepish. But Anya was never one to back down.

 

“Message Clarke, did we?” Anya retaliated without missing a beat.  Both girls smiled at each other. Nothing more needed to be said really, they both knew each other so well. “I’m going to meet Clarke for coffee. You’re welcome to stay here if you want. You have a key to lock up with so leave whenever you want.” Lexa had broken the silence that had fallen upon them, and with one final smile walked back to her room to get changed to meet up with Clarke. She was hardly going to impress her with jogging bottoms and a baggy shirt. Opting instead for her black jeans which emphasised her legs and ass then pulling a simple white T-shirt on that wasn’t baggy by any means, adding her leather military boots and leather biker jacket to complete her look. Deciding that makeup might be a good idea Lexa wondered over to the bath room to add simple black eyeliner to the top and bottom of her eyelids. Just enough to make her green eyes stand out a little more. Pulling all her hair over her left shoulder, she didn’t want to do all the braids again and she didn’t really have the time to complete such a task.

 

Giving herself one last look up and down, Lexa checked her watch. 12:45pm. _Well it’s time to go. I hope she likes me._ Breathing in and out deeply through her nose for a few moments before grabbing her keys and saying a quick goodbye to Anya. To start the walk to Polis. With every step, Lexa became more and more nervous. However, with every step, Lexa became more and more excited.


	4. Tea and Coffee

Chapter Four

 

After choosing her outfit that she thought Lexa would approve on, Clarke gathered up her essentials. She locked up her apartment and took a leisurely stroll towards Polis. She had visited there a few times, but for nothing special, this would be the first time she had entered and not bought a tea to go. Smiling to herself as she walked the short distance.

The Polis sign came into view and Clarkes walk suddenly quickened. Her head told her it was just because she craved the tea that she could buy, not the girl with the striking green eyes that had taken over her mind all morning. Pushing the wooden door open, Clarke gazed over all the faces now in few, noting how empty it seemed to be. Only one person would be taking her interest today, usually she would look at most people but not today. Today was different.

A bad feeling was now settling in her gut, she couldn’t see Lexa. _Maybe she’s running late. Maybe I’m early._ Looking at her phone she realised she still had 5 minutes. But this didn’t stop all the ideas flooding her mind. She was frozen in place whilst she was thinking, not realising she was blocking the door that lead into Polis.  Suddenly, she was knocked out of her thoughts and body heading towards the floor. _Well done Clarke, maybe next time move out of the way of the stupid door!_ However, strong arms enveloped her and prevented her hitting the floor. As she had fallen she had turned around so her head was currently embedded into the girl’s neck. Clarke breathed in deeply and knew exactly who had saved her from hitting the floor. She smiled into the girls neck, and placed her arms around the girl to help steady herself in the girls arms. 

Lexa.

 

* * *

 

 _Just breathe, just breathe. She is probably already in there so just god damn breathe. Such a useless lesbian._ Lexa chuckled to herself as she went to open the door. With one last breath, she opened the door and went to walk in. She didn’t expect a certain blonde to be blocking the door, and Lexa had sent her flying. _Oh shit, this is not the way to start a date off dumbass!_ All her years of martial arts training meant that she had good reflexes. Lexa spun the blonde in her arms and pulled her body into her own. To stop the blonde from falling head first or even ass first onto the fall. 

Blonde hair had covered Lexa’s face. Slowly Lexa began to stand up, pulling Clarke up with her. Once they were standing Lexa left her hands-on Clarkes waist, whilst Clarke left her hands around Lexa’s neck. Letting Lexa get a better look at the girl she had just saved from falling on her ass. A shy smile took over her lips, when she saw the ocean blue eyes that she had been thinking about all morning. 

“Well, hello…” Clarke let out nervously. The green eyes had been studying her face for the past few seconds, Clarke felt like she needed to break the silence that surrounded them. Whilst it wasn’t uncomfortable silence, far from it in fact. But Clarke felt the need to talk to Lexa. Everything about this girl intrigued her.

“Hello to you too.” Lexa smirked, seeing the blonde was studying her face just as much as she had been studying the blondes. Lexa coughed and broke away from the embrace they had found themselves in. Both felt the loss in contact but neither said anything. 

“We should probably order something and maybe we could sit down? Or go for a walk in the park, but it is cold outside.” All of Lexa’s nerves had come back causing her to list all the things she could think for them to do. The smirk fading with each word she said, a simple small smile now rested upon her lips. _I could swim in those eyes they are so blue, okay get a grip girl._  

“How about we order drinks, sit for a while and then go for a walk around the park? Do it all as it were.” Clarke was now smirking as she watched the brunette have a slight tint of pink creep up her cheeks. Clarke felt like she could have melted right there and then but needed to keep her cool and impress the girl that was in front of her. 

“Sounds like a plan Clarke.” _Okay I am going to melt into a puddle if she continues to say my name like that._ All Lexa did was make the K pop more and she could see the effect it was having on Clarke, she was revealing in every second of it. 

“What would you like to order Lexa?” Clarke asked giving Lexa a shy smile. Clarke wanted to ask a million questions, but this seemed like the best place to start. Lexa didn’t even hear the question, she was too distracted by the girl in front of her. 

“I’m sorry, I missed what you said completely. Was too busy looking at you…” Lexa’s eyes bulged at the end of her sentence, she was meant to stop at ‘completely’. A light pink colouring that was already upon Lexa’s cheeks was now red with embarrassment, whilst Clarke now had a pink on her cheeks.

“What do you want to drink?” Clarke repeated, normally she would tease her but she’d only just met Lexa and didn’t want to scare her away. The queue in this café was tiny, so they could order as soon as she knew what Lexa wanted.

“Oh, well. I’m a basic coffee with little milk and sugar kind of girl. And what about you?” Smiling to Clarke as she finished her sentence, everything about Clarke had her smiling. She had taken note of the outfit the blonde had worn to their coffee date. _I sure hope this is a date. I might need to ask that at some point._  

Clarke had gone for her blacked ripped jeans, white vest top, blue and pink plait shirt and her plain black vans to finish. She had light makeup on and a half up half down pony tail, just to try and keep her hair out of her face. Lexa had taken note of how the jeans hugged Clarke’s legs and ass, trying not to get caught staring. 

Clarke had given Lexa a sly smile before walking over to the counter, even if Lexa hadn’t said she was distracted by looking at her she would have known. One thing was becoming very obvious, Lexa was not subtle in the slightest.   

“Hello, I will have a tea and she will have a coffee please” Clarke said to the girl behind the counter, giving her a smile to finish then turning her face back Lexa giving her a wink. Clarke had never answered her question, but Lexa had gotten her answer. Maybe not in the way she had hoped by still. 

 _Like hell is she paying!_ Lexa was never one to let her date pay. She didn’t like it and would rather spoil the other person. She had a contactless card luckily, so she just needed to intervene when Clarke went to pay. That moment came when the girl passed over the card scanner to Clarke, Lexa placed her card on top and heard a triumphant bleep. Smiling to herself she turned to look at Clarke, who looked all flustered but had a rather small smile beginning to play on her lips. 

“Did you seriously just jump in to pay?” Clarke laughed through her entire sentence.

“Maybe I did…” Lexa admitted, blushing profusely at the blonde. She turned her gaze to her feet, but then felt a hand under her chin. Clarke pulled Lexa’s face up to look at her. 

“Look at me, and stop being so God damn cute” Her hand rubbing Lexa’s cheek slightly.

 _Well I am one gay-mess!_ They both thought. 

This was going to be one interesting day to say the least…


	5. Chapter Five: The Date

Chapter 5

After getting their drinks and adding anything extra they wanted that made their way over to a free table. Neither had said a word but exchanges small smiles. _Pull yourself together Griffin and say something!!!_

“So, what do you do for a living?” Clarke mentally patted herself on the back for starting the conversation off. Giving her best charming smile to the brunette.

“I’m the lead vocalist and guitarist in a band. What about yourself?” Lexa matched Clarkes smile. _Since when did I start smiling this much? **Since her, you’re a dumbass sometimes.** Oh, shut it you. **Well, you do want to make a good impression, don’t you?** Of course, I do, but it’s not like me to smile this much! **Get your head out of your arse and just keep smiling.**  _Luckily for Lexa, Clarke couldn’t hear the inner monologue going on inside Lexa’s head. But if she could she would have found it quite amusing and it would settle her worries about the inner monologue currently going on insider her own head.

“Wow, impressive job for an impressive girl” Clarke flirted back. “I’m a junior doctor. I want to specialise in cardiac surgery or neurological haven’t quite decided which yet.” Lexa had her mouth open in surprise, the blonde didn’t look old enough to be a junior doctor. **_You know that you might want to pick your jaw off the floor, that isn’t a great look genius._** _Shut it you, that is an impressive job! **Well you going to tell her that or just look like a gawking idiot?**_ Schooling her features back to a simple smile and no longer having her jaw on the floor Lexa decided to flirt back. _Two can play at that game Clarke. **You know she can’t actually hear you right?** Oh, shut up!! That’s why I didn’t use my mouth. **Go on then, start flirting.**_

“Honey, if my job is impressive than yours is remarkable. You actually save people’s lives. I just give them something to sing along to.” Smirking at the blonde’s blush Lexa figured she had done pretty well but she wasn’t done yet. “You also look way too young to be a junior doctor”

“I’m a fast learner…” The blonde interrupted the brunette, “And not just at school” _She wants to flirt I will give her flirting. **Who would have thought that you getting drunk would be a good thing, never normally ends this well. You normally end up with some creepy ass dude…** And that’s enough of that, come on we need our A game for this girl. So, stop thing about those crappy guys!_

“Is that so…” leaning forward, Lexa scanned what she could see of the girl in front of her. Slowing drawing her eyes up so she looked the blonde directly in her eyes. She had a witty remark ready but it died on her tongue as soon as she locked eyes with Clarke. Being closer to her, Lexa could see the different shades of blue in the girls’ eyes. “Like the sea” Lexa whispered, it wasn’t meant to come out she was only meant to think it. **_Whoop there it is!_** _You are so not funny!!_

“I always thought the sky was a better judge of my eye colour, never really considered the sea” Clarke replied quietly, she didn’t need to be loud they were close from where Lexa had leaned in. **_You know you are meant to be flirting with her, not talking about your eye colour._** _I’m on it, calm it. **Ever thought about giving the Goddess in front of you a compliment? Might be an idea.** I said I’m on it, wow I can be annoying. _“Yours are like a forest, all the different greens from all the different trees. Darker greens for deeper in the forest, like green flecks where the light has cut through the trees and bounced off the leafs of the trees that lie within.”

Lexa could only smile at Clarke, the young doctor certainly had a way with words and that couldn’t be denied. But, Lexa knew she was, well usually was, good with words. Can’t be lead singer and write your own songs without being somewhat good with words.

Both girls had their own internal thoughts clashing but both continued relentless flirting as they got to know each other. An hour had past and their drinks were long gone. Clarke suggested a walk in the park before it got too dark out. The weather was slowly morphing from summer to autumn, leading to it getting darker much earlier. Lexa agreed to the walk, thinking it would do her legs good. They had started to stiffen from where the pair had been sat for so long, not that Lexa minded. Any time with the blonde Lexa wouldn’t mind. Clarke felt the same about the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took to be updated and for how short the chapter is. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted sooner and be longer.


	6. The Park

Chapter 6

The light breeze passed over trees that has begun to lose their darker leaves as the days went on. Some leafs already littering the path that the girls had begun walking down. A hasher gust of wind had more leafs beginning their descent towards the ground. As the girls as they walked through the park they could see light beginning to fade over the horizon painting the sky a mixture of yellows, oranges, reds, purples, and darker blues. Clarke felt the need to paint such a sunset, but refocused her mind the girl beside her. The opening to the park was on the opposite side of the street to Grounders, so wasn’t a long journey. Clarke mentally cursed herself for not bringing a jacket with her. **_Oh, damn your shivering._** _Well that is natural reaction when your damn cold. Stupid weather change._ Lexa noticed Clarke shivering, not wanting the blonde to be cold she took of her leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Hoping the blonde would be warmer with it on. _I hope this keeps her warm, don’t want her having to leave because she’s too cold. **Well if she continues to shiver you could always put an arm around her.** Let’s just see how the jacket goes first, yeah?_

“Oh, you don’t have to. You must be cold too?” Clarke said the moment she felt the jacket on her shoulders, pink beginning to tint her cheeks. Smiling through every word, genuinely touched by the simple act of being given the girls jacket. _Well, well, seems to be the gentlemen type. **She isn’t man so that doesn’t work.** Gentlewomen then, you knew what I mean. **Gentlewomen doesn’t sound right, also nice rosy cheeks, doesn’t give away that you liked the gesture at all. Hahaha.** Oh, shut up, let her be nice! **Haha, whatever you say.**_  

Lexa began to chuckle, smirking at the blush she could see forming on the other girl, “I rarely get cold, I just like to wear jackets. Plus, means I can help keep the beautiful girl I’m walking with warm.” As Lexa had predicted the pink turned to red on Clarke’s cheeks. _Blushing is a cute look on her, must make her blush more often._

“Rarely getting cold must have its benefits?” Clarke attempted to get the heat off her so that the heat upon her cheeks could calm down to a less embarrassing shade of red. Eyes wondering away from the girl beside her to look around the park some more. Seeing the kids being collected by their parents from the playground in the park. Kids pouting as they want to continue to play with their friends. A small smile placed on Clarke’s lips as she waited for Lexa’s reply. 

“Yeah in the winter it does have its benefits, but in summer it’s horrible. Always over-heating. Nothing seems to cool me down. My best friend, Anya, one summer attempted to ‘help me’ by having a water gun on hand everywhere we went. Proceeding to soak me when I didn’t see her coming or before we would go into places.” Both girls burst into laughter. Lexa remembering how much it did cool her down but equally irritated her of constantly having her clothes cling to her. _Stupid Anya and that stupid water gun._ Clarke for the story its self, that Lexa’s best friend decided to do this to her.  “Reminds me of my friend Raven, always the mischievous one. Always getting up to no good even if it is meant to be helping the person out.” Clarke replied through giggles. The comparison to Clarke was clear to see. 

“Seems like those two are going to be a good match, they certainly hit it off” Lexa smiled sincerely at Clarke, she just wanted her best friend to be happy as well as Lincoln. They had both been there for her when no one else had.

“Yeah, I hope so.” Clarke begun to think about the other night, and not just the part repeating in her head about the gorgeous girl in front of her. She thought about how both Octavia and Raven seemed just as happy with the people they’d found as she was with Lexa. _I really hope this works out for us all. **Yep, completely agree with you.** Wow, didn’t think you were capable. **Don’t push it.**_

“So, I know your mother.” That caught Clarke of guard, snapping her eyes to Lexa’s from where they had previously been on the way in front of them, how on earth did Lexa know her mother. Before Clarke could vocalise her question, Lexa was already beginning with her answer.  “A couple years ago, I got hit by a truck when riding my bike. I didn’t have enough money to have a car of my own so a bike was the next best thing. Breaking my leg in several places, your mother was the one to performed the surgery. She mentioned she had a daughter but never mentioned how devastatingly stunning you are” Lexa smirked at the end. **_Just had to flirt didn’t you._** _Well I need to impress her, I’m definitely not good enough for this girl. But I will be damned if I’m not going to try and be._

“Makes sense, she is a good doctor…” Clarke trailed off, completely ignoring the compliment from Lexa. Seeing the sudden change in the blonde made Lexa stop dead. Grabbing Clarke by the waist and bringing the girl into her body. Whilst Clarke was shocked by the sudden movement she couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips when she realised how close she was to Lexa. Her arms coming around Lexa’s neck almost out of instinct.

“What’s wrong?” Whispered Lexa, so much care pouring out two little words made Clarke incapable to breathe. **_Clarke, you may want to breathe so you can answer her damn question._** _And if I don’t want to? **Then do something else?** Well aren’t you helpful. _Looking directly into those green eyes Clarke knew she should tell Lexa the truth. She could see how much care and understanding that was being held in those eyes, but it didn’t feel like she was being forced to say anything she didn’t want. Clarke had a feeling deep within her gut that she could trust Lexa. So she took a deep breath to calm herself down before she began. 

“Me and my mum aren’t as close as we once were. My father died when I was 16. Mum threw herself into work, I threw myself into my school work. Things were never the same. We still spoke and tried getting closer several times, but something always came up in either one of our lives so that we just got further away. She has always been supportive of me. Even when I came out as bisexual. I miss the closeness I had with her. And with my dad.” A single tear rolled own Clarke’s cheek, before it could fall Lexa had brushed it away with her thumb as she began to stroke Clarke’s jaw line.

“Thank you for trusting me with that. And I understand the feeling somewhat, or well the loss of your father. Both my parents died when I was 6. I don’t remember much about them. Anya’s father was my parents best friend so I moved in with them. They are the only real family I have ever known” Lexa gave Clarke a small, sad smile but it was also one of understanding. **_Why did you admit that?_** _She admitted something that is clearly hard for her otherwise she wouldn’t have started to cry. It felt right to admit it._

“Well isn’t this a fun date” Clarke said giving out a laugh, showing that she was just teasing. 

“Hey, it’s fun for me. I’ve got the most beautiful girl in the park in my arms. I’m winning!” Lexa replied, smiling from ear to ear. 

“You may be winning, but I’m the one who is going to win overall.” Before Lexa could even come out with a reply, Clarke’s lips were on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the update. This chapter was easier to write than the last, hopefully getting back into it will mean the next chapter is easier than this one. Hope to update soon. :)


	7. The Park Continued

Chapter 7.

Once Clarke's lips were on Lexa’s both closed their eyes. Lexa brought the blonde closer, if that was even possible. Snaking her hands around her waist to hold onto her tightly. Whereas Clarke had managed to trail her hands from around the brunette’s neck to in her hair, since it wasn’t in a braid like before she could run her hands through it or pull Lexa closer if she wished. One kissed seemed to be not enough for Clarke so when they broke apart, she swapped sides and went straight back in. Lengthening out the time spent in the embrace. Lexa removed one arm from around Clarke so that she could bring it up to cradle Clarke's face as the kiss ended.

Clarke pulled away from the kiss smirking at Lexa. “Yep I think I won.” Clarke said dropping her voice just so it was a little deeper. The smirk plus the voice rendered Lexa speechless and her jaw seemed to hit the floor. _I think I broke her, what the hell am I meant to do now?!? **Just continue smirking until she says something.**_

“I…umm…” Lexa stuttered. **_Useless lesbian, can’t even function after a girl kisses you._** _Well she is hot and that damn voice! But I do need to say something._ Lexa needed a few seconds to gather herself. After she had she just smiled back at the blonde and rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “If you winning means I get to kiss you, I’d happily lose every time.”

“Smooth line, but your delivery may need a little work.” Clarke teased before pulling Lexa into another kiss, short and sweet. Clarke didn’t want to get to hot and heavy in public, purely in fear of not being able to control herself. _This girl is going to be the death of me. **That makes two of us.** We are the same person!! But damn what a kiss._ The brunette is proving to be much more than Clarke initially thought. Not just being damn right gorgeous but she was proving to be caring and kind, as well as notice the little changes in Clarke. Where she could push Clarke for information and where she should leave it. How intuitive Lexa was both fascinated Clarke and scared her slightly, but in a good way. The unknown had always done that to Clarke. 

“It was still smooth. But I couldn’t care less if I’m honest” Lexa admitted, content bring her hands back to their previous positions on the blonde’s waist. Not wanting to let go of Clarke just yet. She began to draw little circles with her thumbs on Clarke's waist. A chill ran down Clarke’s spin at the action.  Clarke herself had taken to rubbing her thumb along Lexa’s sharp jaw line. 

“Oh, and why couldn’t you care less?” Curiosity lacing Clarke's voice as she asked her question and raised a single eyebrow at the other girl.

“Because I have a genuinely beautiful girl in my arms. Furthermore, she is wearing my leather jacket and managing to look better in it then I do. So, I couldn’t care less because I have what I want right here” Lexa replied honestly. When she had left home today she had not been expecting to be so honest nor upfront. By no means did she usually hide her feelings or thoughts, but it did usually take a while longer before she was free with what she thought. She had learned long ago to put up walls to shield herself. But looking into those blue eyes she could see the other girl’s walls, that with every work that Lexa said were tumbling down. Just as Clarke could see the walls crashing down in green eyes.

Clarke tucked her head into Lexa’s neck to try and hide her ever growing blush. _Is it this girls mission to make me blush like an idiot? **Well I think she is succeeding.**_ “Well that’s good, because I like being here.”

Lexa held Clarke close for a few minutes before spotting a bench nearby. _We could sit down for a while longer and enjoy the sunset._ Lexa didn’t even bother to ask Clarke she had another idea in mind. _This is either going to go well or she’s going to hit me._

All Clarke felt were Lexa’s hands move from her waist to her thighs. Before she could have even registered what had happened Lexa had picked her up. Clarke yelped and tightened her grip on the other girls neck and wrapped her legs around her waist.

“A little warning would have been nice, you know” Clarke giggled, whilst being thoroughly impressed that Lexa could carry her so easily. _Okay how strong is Lexa, because that shirt does show her to be defined in muscles picking me up is a whole new level._ Lexa had picked Clarke up like she weighed nothing at all. Which to Lexa she didn’t really, she trained for years in martial arts and went to the gym so this was nothing really to her. 

“But where would the fun be in that?” Lexa replied once she was sat on the bench. She allowed Clarke to move from being wrapped around her like a koala bear. Lexa was sat so she was leaning on the arm rest of the bench and Clarke next to her. _Nope I don’t like this Lexa is too far away. **Then change it**. _ Clarke moved Lexa’s legs so one was off the bench and the other was alongside the backrest of the bench. This gave room so Clarke could fit in between with her back to Lexa. Luckily Lexa got the hint so sat up a little and brought her hands around Clarke's front over her stomach to bring her closer. Clarke rested her head back against Lexa’s shoulder where she could then roll it a little to fit in Lexa’s neck. They stayed like this whilst the sun continued to set, it didn’t take long due to the time of year, which was an annoyance for the girls. 

“It’s getting dark, maybe we should get out of here?” Clarke whispered. They were so close that Lexa could hear her clearly.

“Well that depends…” Lexa replied. 

“What does it depend on?” Clarke countered, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. She didn’t realise her question would elicited such a cryptic answer.  

“Whether we go separate ways with plans to meet up again soon, or go off together?” Giving Clarke a sly smile as she gave her question to the blonde. Lexa didn’t mind either way, but she wanted to see the blonde again. So, either one the blonde choose would be a win in her mind.

“Well I think….”


End file.
